Phoenix Tears
by hisluv
Summary: It's back in the past and Kai's in the abbey. Then he meets a girl. KaiOC AU. Bad, BAD Summary, story's better, promise!NEW CHAPTERS ADDED 4 to 12! Yay me!
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Tears

_**

* * *

Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- my second posted Beyblade fic! For those of you who don't already know, the key above doesn't always apply to every fandom or fic.****

* * *

Disclaimer- Do you think that if I owned Beyblade I would be writing fics? No, I'll be making episodes instead, and inventing machines to make Kai etc 3-D- touchable (yum!) holograms. Of course, what I won't do is tell you that I also invented a machine to bring Kai to life and now I have him in my closet, and all to myself! Muahahahaha!**

Anyway…

* * *

Chapter 1- Darkness and Light

He was back; back in that place; where he was alone. Always alone.

He didn't like that place, where the darkness choked him, where the smell engulfed him. The screams were all around him, tearing into him as broken glass would. They reached his bones, freezing his joints, held him in place so all he could do was listen. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Tears weren't allowed.

He shifted where he sat in inches of filth, water which would be up to his ankles were he stood. His movement made him hiss in pain. His wrists were as high as they could get, high enough that his shoulders were working themselves out of their sockets, giving up with the strain. Those wrists were manacled; but not by modern handcuffs. These manacles were mediaeval dungeon style- the kind that chafed the skin away, the kind that cut deeply into the unfortunate person's flesh.

But he had been here before, he could put up with it. Pain was nothing knew to him, though it still occasionally hurt. His grandfather had put him under a lot of pain ever since he had come here, after he was taken away from his family. That had been a year ago, when he had been five. Pain he could handle.

What he couldn't deal with was being alone.

But he was always alone, even now when it had been almost three years since he had escaped the abbey. Three years since he had last seen her.

Almost ten years he had been in the abbey. He no longer felt pain. Even the screams didn't get to him anymore. The pain, the darkness and the loneliness had been blocked out- forgotten, just another repressed memory, like those of his life before. He no longer remembered that he had had a family before the abbey. He had always been at the abbey; Voltaire said he had been born there. He had no parents, no sister- he didn't even know what the words meant.

He was fourteen when he had seen the strange creature brought into the abbey. It looked human, but it was different than everyone at the abbey, different than anything he had seen before. He was curious.

Voltaire always said that feelings got in the way of beyblading, and curiosity was one of those feelings, right? Well it did get in the way. He had been unable to gain a perfect score, and his grandfather had been displeased and had sent him to his room.

When he got there, the strange creature had been on its knees, cleaning the fireplace out. He watched it for a while, trying to figure out what it was. Now and again he caught a sight of flesh, a slender hand followed by a slim wrist emerged from a sleeve and did things to him that he didn't understand. His heart sped up, and his breathing grew shallow, the effects growing worse when a leg was exposed.

He shook his head. What was wrong with him? Was he ill? Backing away, he didn't see some logs for the fire, and almost tripped over them as they went rolling into the other person.

It gave a muffled sound of surprise as the log hit it. Before he had even caught his balance, it turned around to see what had happened.

His jaw dropped. "What are you?" The words slipped out before he could stop them.

The creature blinked. "Don't you mean who am I?"

He shook his head. "What."

"I'm a girl." It replied, in a similar tone Voltaire and Boris used when they told him how stupid he was.

"What's a girl?" He asked, walking backwards until he was able to sit on the end of his bed. Waiting for the girl to answer, he cocked his head.

"You're kidding, right? You're seriously trying to tell me that you don't know what a girl is?" At his blank expression, she sighed. "A girl is a type of human, like a boy. Instead of him and his, you say her, and instead of he you say she. Woman instead of man, female instead of male. Get it now?"

He gave a quick, sharp nod then asked another question. "Why are there two different types of human? Boys and girls?"

The girl groaned. "Before I say anymore, I'd like to know who I'm talking to. What's your name?"

"Kai. Kai Hiwatari."

"Okay, on with the sex education."

"Sex?" Kai was confused.

"Oh boy, am I in for a tough night," she sighed. "Okay. Sex is when two people show how much they care about each other physically. Sex is actually supposed to be to make babies and to carry on the human race. Men make the babies and women carry them inside them for nine months until they're ready to be born." She blushed slightly. "Did you understand that?"

Kai just blinked.

"Oh, come on, you're just joking, aren't you? I mean, how can someone not know about this stuff- especially the fact that there are girls as well as boys; and at your age?"

"What happens in sex?" Kai asked. "It sounds interesting. Will you show me?"

She stared at him. Then, remembering she had a job to do, she turned, gathered up the bags of ash and headed for the door.

"Well, are you going to show me?"

The girl ignored him and left without a word.

She wasn't there the next day, or the next four days after that. Boris had been letting him off later than usual, working him harder. This particular time, he had had to concentrate on Dranzer fight with another blade while ten other blades were attacking him.

Now, exhausted, and bleeding from everywhere, he made it to his room and flopped down on his bed, not even noticing that she was there.

She looked up when the door opened. She expected Kai to ask her about sex again, but instead he just walked to his bed and collapsed.

Concerned, she stood up to get a better look at him. She gasped when she saw his ripped flesh, tatters of cloth sticking to the blood.

Dropping her cloth, she hurried to his bedside and carefully rolled him over. "Kai?" She asked urgently, stroking the hair from his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked weakly, his eyes still shut.

"You mean with my hand? Haven't you ever been comforted before?"

"No. Just hit." Kai opened his eyes and focused on her face. "I like it," he said hesitantly.

She was filled with an overwhelming feeling of sadness for him, and before she knew what she was doing, she had kissed him on the forehead. When she lifted her head up again, her eyes were drawn by his beautiful crimson ones, which at the moment were filled with questions, and wonder for what had just happened.

"I liked that, too." He whispered.

Shaking her head to clear it a little, she motioned for him to sit up. "Let's get you cleaned up. Doesn't that hurt?"

"Hurt?"

"Oh, Kai."

**

* * *

A/N- hey, what can I say? It's a bad place to stop, but I can't write anymore at the moment, and as my sister pointed out to me, if I write in chapters, I'll get more reviews. (Wishes.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- Guess who's back, me! Thank you guys for reviewing and adding me to favourites and alerts and C2s, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

Spoiler, for those people who have asked, no- this story won't _all _be set in the past.

Soon I'll be doing a bit of 'adult type' description- but only a bit- it's part of the story, quite a big part I think. For those of you who read it and decide you don't like it, though I'll make it tasteful- just tell me and I'll write an alternative chapter.

I'm hoping to make this story pretty long, but I don't know if that'll happen- we'll just have to see. I'm also trying to decide whether I'm going to do a sequel, but I'll wait and see what you guys think.

I'm also writing more on my other one, Like No Other, thank you for those who have reviewed that too, and to those who haven't yet read it, please do. I know it doesn't have as much description, and it's a bit silly at times, but that's for the humour! I do find it hard to put in description, because I like to develop characters etc through speech because it's quicker, and my mind jumps ahead and just wants me to get on with the story.

Oh, and my sister twin1 has also written a fic, but she hasn't posted it yet. It's good, so watch out for it, please.

**

* * *

Disclaimer- Do you Kai will let me have him if I ask him? Not even with a please?**

* * *

Chapter 2- Sickness and Health

She woke up with a start and realised that she wasn't alone in her bed- the boy, Kai was there. In fact, she wasn't even in her bed, but in his. Looking at him, she again felt the sorrow she had felt when she had found out that he had been hurt so much, that he no longer felt pain. He hadn't told her that, but the remnants of old wounds, and the questioned '"hurt?"' had been enough to let her know.

Dislodging herself from where she and Kai had managed to tangle around each other, she sat up a little, only to have Kai protest in his sleep and grab her, pulling her close to his hard body. She gasped and lay still as his hands began to roam over her body.

"Your body's different than a boy's, too."

She gasped, **_had he been doing that consciously?_ **"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Can I see it?"

"See what?" She was confused.

"Your body," he replied, simply.

"What!" She sat up and turned to look at Kai who was lying with his head propped up on his hand.

"Look Kai, people just don't go around showing each other their bodies."

Kai studied her with his eyes before speaking. "Why not?"

"Because society doesn't accept people walking around naked, others will think they're crazy."

"I'm not crazy, and I walk around naked all the time."

If she had been drinking, she would have choked. As it was, she had to use a lot of concentration to keep her from drooling at the imagery. She shook her head to clear the picture and stood up, smoothing the skirt on her uniform.

"I have to go," she said, not looking at him.

She shook her head as she made her way to the first room she had to work on that day. There was something so endearing about Kai that despite the outrageous demands he made, she couldn't help wanting to give in to them.

**

* * *

A/N- I know it's short, guys, but I was going to post To Russia, With Love, and decided to round up what I had and post that, too. Thank you to anyone who reviews, as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**

* * *

Key **_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N-** Third chapter now that the AS exams are over. 

Anyway, thank you for reviews as usual, sorry if you want your names listed and I haven't done. I'll do it someday though, definitely at the end of the whole story at least, because you guys are the greatest.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything except my character.

* * *

Chapter 3- Questions and Answers 

After completing her morning chores, she chose to sit in the garden for awhile; she didn't have to work again for another two hours.

As she stared up at the blue sky, and looked at the assortment of flowers, some of which were the same shade as Kai's amazing eyes, she couldn't help wondering about him. What went on around here that would mean he didn't know anything about… well, anything- not even that there were girls.

This was just an abbey, right- a religious place? But why was there blood? Why was Kai hurt? Who did that to him? Who was even capable of doing something like that in the first place? Did he have that knowledge, the knowledge of general facts of life, and it was taken away from him? Or had he never learnt it?

She felt cold all of a sudden, a shiver ran down her spine and she attempted to warm herself up by rubbing her arms.

Not wanting to sit out here any longer; her musings had spoilt her pleasure of the little garden.

Wandering back inside, her legs took her automatically to Kai's room. Peering around the open door, she noticed the bed was empty. He must be away doing whatever he did all day.

She felt disappointed, it would have been nice to see if he was alright, watch him while he slept, even if he did ask awkward questions she didn't know how to answer, or even if she should, but god knows how she wanted to.

Noticing clothes on the floor, she went in to pick them up and put them on the back of a chair. That done, she headed for the door after turning around, when she heard a noise.

Spinning, her eyes widened at what she saw. Kai was standing in the doorway leading to his en suite, towel around his hair which he was drying, obscuring her from his sight. But it didn't hide anything from her eyes. The rest of him was on full display, glistening from his shower, and facing her direction.

"Like what you see?" Kai's voice startled her out of her staring. "Only, you seem to be drooling."

**_Am not! _**I thought to myself indignantly. Reaching up, I was mortified when I felt my hand get wet.

"Your turn."

"What?" She asked confused by what Kai had said.

"You've seen mine, now I want to see yours." He grinned, his crimson eyes flashing darker in anticipation.

"No." The girl replied stiffly.

"Hey Kai, are you…"

She spun around at the new voice, only to see some red haired guy she didn't know.

"Wow," he voiced. "What the fuck is that?"

"That is someone who doesn't appreciate being pointed at," she snapped.

"It's a girl," Kai informed him, seemingly proud of his knowledge.

She turned to look at him and experienced a pang of loss when she saw he had wrapped his hair towel around his lower body.

"What's a girl?" The boy cocked his head, turquoise eyes interested.

"I have to explain it again? What's with you guys? Why don't you know anything? Ahh, why don't you fill him in, Kai?"

"Okay", he shrugged, pushing his hair back from his forehead. "Girls are like boys but different. Girls carry babies. Girls and boys have sex."

"Wow! What's sex?" The new boy was now looking eagerly at Kai.

Before he could answer, three other boys appeared at the door.

"Hey guys!" Red waved at them. "Kai's gonna tell me about sex. Boys and girls have it."

The three boys, one big and blond, one tall and with lilac hair, and another shorter boy with darker purple hair, all shuffled in and sat down on the floor by the bed Kai and the girl were sat on, waiting expectantly. The redhead was also on the floor.

Kai gave them a quick rerun on what he had told Tala.

"Yeah, so girls and boys have sex, which makes babies. What happens then?" He asked the only female in the room.

"Then the woman, not the girl, gets pregnant, she illustrated it with her hands. "Over nine months the baby grows inside her…"

"Like a tick!" Exclaimed the short purple haired boy.

"Umm, no, not really. Anyway, this makes the woman's stomach get bigger, until it's really big…"

"Like Seaborg! He's a whale bitbeast," the blond informed her.

"Not quite that big. Anyway, then in the ninth month she gives birth by pushing the baby out."

"Like…"

"I don't want to hear it, I'm sure we all know what you mean." She interrupted the lilac haired boy before he could utter anything more.

"What does a baby look like?" Kai asked.

"Like us but small and sometimes they don't have hair, and they don't have teeth."

"Then how do they eat?" The bluenette asked again.

"The mother feeds her from her body, ummm…" She didn't know quite how to explain it without showing them. Luckily, the boy with red hair was pretty intelligent and worked it out.

"Like a cow!" He gasped, excited. Before the girl knew it, he shoved his face in the place a cow's udders would be.

"I don't see anything!" He wailed.

"Nope. Her udders are up there," Kai said, pointing. "I felt them."

"I want to!" Suddenly, all four boys were fighting to get at the girl.

"Stop it!" She shouted. "I'm not going to let you feel anything, or show you, either," I directed at Kai who shut his mouth on what he was going to say.

"Okay, then." Red said. "What's sex like? What happens in sex?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"She's going to show me, later." Kai announced.

"Am not. Shouldn't you guys be somewhere, I know I have to work soon."

Reluctantly, everyone but Kai left. "They're a little weird, but…" He shrugged.

"They're so different than you."

"Not really, that's what they're like naturally, when we're in private. We're not meant to show emotions."

After that quiet admission, the girl left.

**

* * *

A/N-** okay, I think that went very weird. I hope it wasn't too bad, though. Please let me know. 


	4. Chapter 4

Key 

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"_**Bold, italic, and speech marks" **_signify telepathic speech.

The key does not always apply to all fics **

* * *

**I'm back! And finally with computer access now that my sister's home too and my mum is letting us use her laptop again! Can't wait until uni. Not allowed a laptop, though, coz my sister's broke at one point, but oh well, back ache from sitting in a chair is countered by the amount of space on a pc. 

Oh, I realised that Kai was naked at the beginning of chap 3, and I never wrote about him covering up! So I guess he was nude throughout the whole chapter, guys there, talking about sex and stuff- bit weird!

**

* * *

**You know what I own, and what I don't.

* * *

The next day she thought often of Kai and his friends, and went around with a smile on his face. That was until she noticed the other beyblade trainees were looking at her in the same way the boys had last night. Looks like someone had spread the news around.

After cleaning Kai's room, to her disappointment he wasn't there, she moved onto the last room she had to do, which she usually did before Kai's.

To her surprise, Ian was sat on the bed when she entered. She hadn't realised this was his room. It was pitifully furnished compared to Kai's. The only furniture was a mattress on a box spring frame, and a wardrobe with no door for his clothes.

He didn't notice when she entered, in fact he looked a bit down. "Ian?" She asked. He lifted his head and she gasped, it was all black and blue, and his nose looked broken.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I lost. I'm stupid."

She was aghast. "No you're not, why would you say that?"

"Gustav said I was," he replied simply. "Lots of them do, so I know I am. And it doesn't matter about my face, it hurts, but I'm used to it, and I'm already ugly. Gustav said my nose is too big."

She watched, moved by his tone- one of quiet acceptance like he knew there was no hope for him. She moved towards him, sitting by him on the bed, and putting her arm around his small shoulders.

He gave a shudder, and then spoke again, turning to look her in the eye. "Even Kai and the others talk about my nose, and my height. I know I'm short and ugly," his voice hitched, "but sometimes it hurts when they say so." He struggled to hold back tears.

She wrapped her other arm around him and gave him a hug. "You probably just haven't grown into your height yet, and you're not ugly, you're cute, and your nose is perfectly kissable." And to prove her point she placed a soft kiss on the end of his nose, very much like one you'd give to a brother.

Releasing him, she fished out a cloth and wet it from his washstand, holding it on to his face. It was the best she could do without an icepack. He fell asleep and she quietly cleaned his room. Before she left she pulled the covers over him and kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Closing the door softly behind her, she turned to see Kai heading for his room. He stopped when he saw her and smiled. She didn't smile back. Instead, she just ignored him and walked right past.

"What's wrong?"

He sounded so bewildered she stopped. "You're cruel to Ian. I was just in there, and he was crying, because he wants someone to be nice to him, and so you should be- you're his friends." She then whirled away from him and down the stairs, leaving Kai standing there.

He felt ashamed, it wasn't something he was used to feeling, and he didn't like it. He knew that she was probably not going to speak to him ever again if she found out he even so much as looked at Ian with a teasing glint in his eye. What he didn't know was, why did that make him feel like he would do anything for her to like him again?

**

* * *

**- I know, short, but at least it's getting there. Hope you liked it. I always wanted to do that with Ian, coz I think it's mean what people say about him, and I thought he should have a sweet side, as no one seems to like him. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

__

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"_**Bold, italic, and speech marks"**_ signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

**It's been so long, I'll remind people that the key doesn't always apply to all fics. 

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and thanks for saying I'm a good author, **lvk**, I don't think I am, though, but I want to be, so I'm trying harder, plotting and sticking to it! I managed to plot out the rest of this fic, I wanted it to be quite long, but it looks like it's going to be shorter than I planned, but that's the way it's flowing so I can't change it. Maybe on another fic.

**

* * *

** If anyone actually thinks I own beyblade, then they obviously know nothing about it, or the meaning of fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 5- Mistakes and Corrections

Kai didn't see her much over the next couple of days, a flash here and there of her swiftly moving around a corner- probably to avoid him. She seemed to have changed her schedule slightly, cleaning his room when she knew he would be training.

She didn't appear to be avoiding Ian, however, when the boys were alone together, he couldn't stop talking about her, how nice she was, how caring- and Kai found himself hanging onto every word wanting to know more about her.

He realised he didn't know much about her at all- just that she was a girl, helped him when he was hurt and didn't want to show him what sex was, yet she looked at him in a way that made him all shivery inside.

"She likes purple," Ian said proudly, running his fingers through his deep purple locks. "And she says I'm cute."

Kai looked down at his hands, resting on his knees and had a sudden wish that she would tell him he was cute- though he wasn't entirely sure what she meant by the word.

"Oh, and she said something about you, Kai," Kai's head jerked up at Ian's comment. "Something about not talking to you until you start behaving better." Ian paused. "What did she mean by that?"

To everyone's surprise, Kai moved closer to Ian and bowed before him. "I…ah… wanted to apologise, for being mean all those times and saying you had a big nose."

Ian smiled at him. "That's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Besides, you were telling the truth, and I'm okay with it. She's taught me about accepting yourself the way you are."

Kai blinked, he couldn't believe how easy that was, he'd been agonizing for days about apologising to Ian, hoping he'd accept it so he could start being nicer to him. He was surprised about how could that made him feel, he found he liked the idea of being a nice person.

He was still thinking about it that afternoon after he had helped Ian adapt his beyblade, enabling him to win more often than he had been doing, and to actually beat Kai. It also meant that Kai got the beating Ian usually received, but he didn't mind, in fact, he felt- like he was floating, maybe even a bit dizzy- was this happiness?

Yes. He thought, as the door to his room opened, and the feeling multiplied as she walked in.

"Oh, Kai," she whispered, hand on his cheek. "I heard what you did- apologised, helped Ian, and I wanted to tell you that I'm very proud of you."

Kai just looked up at her with his glorious eyes. "Ian said you thought he was cute, what did you mean, anyway?"

"It means I like the way Ian looks."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

Kai looked so hopeful, she wanted to stifle a giggle. He looked extra cute at that moment. "Yes," she replied. "Cute and nice."

"Good," Kai said sleepily, taking her hand and curling up with it like a child would with a teddy bear. "I think you're cute, too." With that, he fell asleep, leaving her standing over him, a shy smile curving her mouth.

**

* * *

**Hope that was okay despite it's length, that was a sort of go between, little stepping stone chappie, anyway, I'm off to write the next one. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"_**Bold, italic, and speech marks"**_ signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

**Next chapter, and longer too. Hope you like it. It's a bit more serious than previous chapters.**

* * *

**I own nothing. Nada. Zilch.

* * *

Kai woke to find, that once more she had slept in his bed with him, though that might have something to do with the fact that he had a vice like grip on her arm. He released it and started rubbing the circulation back into it.

She moaned and woke to the feeling of pins and needles- not her favourite sensation.

She shifted and found herself nose to nose with Kai. "Morning."

"Morning." He responded. "You think I'm cute."

She blinked, then smiled and pinched his cheeks. "As a button. You're just adorable, those chubby cheeks," she gave said cheeks another tug, and jumped when she heard laughter coming from the doorway. Tala was bent double, the rest in similar positions.

"Your face!" Tala gasped out.

She looked at Kai, who had the cutest scowl on his face. The expression really did something for his eyes, made them darker, and she swore she could almost see little sparks.

Just then she fell back on the bed with a little shriek, clutching her eye. "Why'd you try and poke my eye out?"

"I wasn't." Kai was confused, he had hurt her? It wasn't supposed to hurt, was it? He just wanted to give he a kiss, like she had done to him. Come to think of it, the kiss she had placed on his forehead not long after the two had met hadn't hurt. Maybe he had done it wrong. _Am I that bad at kissing?_ Kai was really worried now, and a bit embarrassed, too when he saw her eye all red, the guys scowling at him.

"Well?" She was still waiting for his answer.

"I just wanted to kiss you," he mumbled, avoiding everyone's gaze, staring at the bedcover he clutched instead. He'd never noticed before how depressing the colour black was.

As the silence that greeted his answer went on, he dared a peek up at the girl sat in front of him. She looked a bit stunned. Her expression quickly became a smile, then a chuckle, and finally a full blown laugh.

Kai found himself scowling again. "It's not funny," he said, rather hurt.

"I'm sorry, but when you kiss someone, you've got to make sure your nose is out of the way or you could end up banging it into their nose, or eye like with me. Like this."

She cupped his face with her hands and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss in the centre of his forehead.

"Me too, me too!" Bryan cried, leaping forward into range. Smiling, she kissed him, too, then Spencer and Ian. Tala had moved next to Kai on the bed, the only free space with everyone crowded around.

"You want a kiss?" She asked. He nodded dumbly, eyes huge and turquoise against his skin.

She laughed and kissed him. As she pulled back, she heard Tala cry exultantly: "I just saw her udders! Look!" He grabbed her arms to hold her still while Kai moved in to see down her shirt.

Wrenching away before he could, face red with embarrassment, she got up off the bed. Mumbling something about getting on with work, she hurriedly left the room.

Kai watched her go, then turned to Tala. "What did they look like?"

"Dunno. Not like a cow, white, not pink, well, a little bit pink. Looked soft."

"They are." Kai informed him, "I felt them a while back, she fell asleep in my bed, like last night."

The other three leaned forward from their positions in the circle on the bed, lapping up every word.

"Wow," said Bryan. I wish I had seen them. Spencer sighed while Ian nodded. Kai was lost in memory.

Just then the alarm went off for the day to start and the boys scurried into their rooms to get dressed.

Kai, who had the day off because his grandfather claimed he didn't want to see him that day out of shame for his losing, turned till he lay on his back, looking up at the dank ceiling. Everything about this abbey was dank, dark, cold. He shuddered slightly, remembering the dungeon Boris had put him in until he learned to close out emotions- until he no longer felt nothing- not even pain.

But he did feel something, he acknowledged. He had done ever since she arrived; she had made him feel again. He had felt happiness, shame, embarrassment, and something else- a white hot something that shot from his heart to his belly and lower. He didn't know what it was, only that he felt it when he was around her.

He lay there thinking most of the day, only leaving his room for food and to do the necessary. The latest time he had gone out, he returned to find her back in his room, lying almost exactly as he had been doing not a minute before.

"What do you see?" Kai asked her. "When you look at the abbey?"

She turned her head to look at him then patted the place beside her before she answered.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "When I look on the outside, and the gardens, I see beauty, but the inside… There's a wrongness about this place, not the least of which is the way you guys are treated. What about you?"

"Coldness is everywhere in this abbey, the people, the stones… but it's the only home I've ever known." Suddenly thinking again that he didn't know much about her, he asked her about her home.

"Oh, I don't have one, not anymore. I mean, I still have family, somewhere, I think. Dad lost his job at a factory, and mum- well; she hasn't been around for a while, she died when I was little. I've always helped dad, worked so we could keep our little house. When dad lost his job we had to give it up. Dad got me this job, because it provides a place to stay. He told me he would find a job, and we would meet again someday. I wish I knew where he was, whether he's even still alive. What about you? Is Voltaire your only family?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't remember anyone else. I don't have a dad… What is a dad? And a mum?"

She sighed and turned until they were lying next to each other, face to face. "Remember when I told you about babies, and that we were all babies one day, and it takes a man and a woman to make one? Well the man you makes you is your dad, and the woman your mum. They're your parents. If they have another boy, that's your brother, and a girl would be your sister. I had a brother, he died with mum, they got hit by a car."

The words replayed in Kai's head. Mum. Dad. Brother. Sister. _Sister. _Kai got a sudden flash of a girl with sapphire hair. As quick as it came, it was gone again. _Did I have a sister?_

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think, that I had a sister." Kai said slowly. "Do you think I'll see her again?"

"I don't know. She might not be alive. But if she is, and if you ever get out of here, you can go look for her, just like I'll look for my dad, soon as I've got enough money."

"You're leaving?" Kai sat up, panicked. He felt like he was falling from the sky, and he was never going to get safely back on the ground again.

"Not until I have enough money. That won't be for a very long time." She assured him, a slight frown on her face at his reaction. Did she really mean that much to him?

Kai shifted till he could touch his forehead to hers, and clasp her hands to his chest.

"Promise me something," he whispered into her hair. "Promise me that you won't leave without me. That you won't leave without any of us. We need to get away from here. Every year we've grown older, we've been worked harder. We're expected to feel nothing, but I can't do that anymore, you made me feel. You made us happy. I don't want to stay here and lose that- and if you left… It would be worse, we wouldn't be happy anymore. Thinking about it makes me want to cry. But we don't cry- we're not allowed to cry. Crying's a sign of weakness. I won't cry!" Kai said fiercely, clutching her hands tighter against him.

She kissed him softly against his cheek, lips lingering on his skin. "Crying can make you feel better- it's not a sign of weakness, Kai. Sometimes it's okay to cry. But I won't leave without you- any of you. I promise. She snuggled closer to him, head against his chest and fell asleep.

At her words Kai had relaxed, and found himself smiling once more, arms wrapped tightly against her form. He never wanted to let her go. Why did he feel like this? What was this feeling? Kai fell asleep before he could think about it anymore.

**

* * *

** What did you think? 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"_**Bold, italic, and speech marks"**_ signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

**Another chapter! I'm really getting into finishing this story. Because it's been such a long time, I'm not going to make any of you wait any longer and post them up together.

* * *

Dis is D Disclaimer!- Kai belongs to me? Puhlease! I could never be so lucky.

* * *

Kai smiled as he woke up. He could feel her body against his, her tight bottom tucked into his lap, fitting perfectly, her hair tickling his nose. Pressing a kiss on the back of her neck, he opened his eyes. "Morning… Tala?!" Kai shoved his friend away from him with a shudder when he remembered how close they had been, and that he had kissed him.

Tala woke as he landed on the floor with a thump. "What was that for?" He whined, rubbing his backside.

"What were you doing in my bed, Tala?" Kai fumed.

Tala just shrugged. "We came around last night, but you were both asleep. You looked comfortable, so we decided to join in."

Sure enough, Kai looked and saw Spencer, Ian and Bryan in the bed- but not her. She wasn't there.

"It's too early to wake up, Kai. Can't I go back to bed?" Tala yawned, and at Kai's nod, Tala climbed back under the blankets, snuggling up to the other three like puppies.

When he had fallen asleep, Kai quickly got dressed and went looking for her. Remembering the fond tone in her voice when she spoke of the gardens, he decided to look there. He found her sitting on a bench next to a clump of night-blooming flowers, staring upwards at the night sky.

"Hey," he greeted. She spun, eyes wide, then blushed as she recognised who had spoken.

"What are you doing up?" She asked him, noting his dressed state.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What are you doing out here?"

"I came to think. I come here a lot to think. My dad and I used to look at the stars together." She added. "He always said my mum and brother were up there, looking down at me, and if I ever needed them, just to look up at the stars and I could feel them with me."

"And can you?" Kai questioned, sitting on the cold stone bench beside her.

"Sometimes I can almost feel them."

Neither of them said anything for a while. Then: "Why did you leave? I woke up holding Tala."

She snorted, eyes twinkling, and then as her gaze caught Kai's, she sobered. They sat there for a couple of minutes, just looking at each other. She blushed and looked away.

"Why did you leave?" He repeated. "What did you need to think about? Was it me?"

"Why would you think that? It's not you. Nothing to do with you."

Kai paused. She was lying, he was sure of it. "Okay, I just thought it might be about us, about us sharing a bed all those times."

"Why?"

"Because I liked it and thought maybe you liked it, too." Kai saw her blush again, and wondered what it meant. Did it mean she liked him?

He decided to take a chance. "You like me," he said, hand going to turn her head to face him.

She just looked at him, mortified. "It's okay," she heard him say. "_I_ like _you_."

How did they even get to this point? One minute they'd only just met, and now… Now she was falling for Kai. Kai the boy who didn't even know girls existed until she came to the Abbey.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Kai informed her.

This was it. Closing her eyes she lifted her lips towards Kai. They didn't meet with his, instead, she felt him kiss her forehead.

"I hope there's more to sex than this. Not that I don't like this, but well, it's not very exciting, is it? I was hoping sex would be fun."

She grinned and opened her eyes. "Don't worry, there's more."

Pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him on the lips, and it was way more exciting than their previous kiss.

**

* * *

**okay? It didn't turn out exactly as planned, but I hope it was alright. 


	8. Chapter 8

Key 

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"_**Bold, italic, and speech marks"**_ signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

**Chapter 8! I know it's not the most well written fic, so thanks to all those who have stuck with it so far. 

Bit of a smut scene- You have been warned, not too much, coz it just doesn't seem right with this fic- it's not detailed enough- with description and stuff, so a full on scene would look out of place.

**

* * *

**I own only my pitiful plot for this fic.

* * *

Chapter 8- Boys and Girls

She led him back into the abbey to his room. As they stood there, in the middle of the room, hands on each other's faces, she felt at peace. That this was the right thing to do. Lowering her hands she started to unbutton Kai's shirt, his hands unbuttoning hers.

"Is this sex? I mean, are we finally going to know what happens?" Bryan's voice came from the direction of the bed.

"Yeah," Ian spoke, seemingly around a mouthful of food. "Are you going to show us?"

"I could use some entertainment." Spencer added.

Tala swallowed what was his share of the midnight feast they had gotten from somewhere. "Can I play, too?"

"No!" Kai said sharply. Leave, and don't come back."

"Okay, okay…" They grumbled, heading for the door and to their respective rooms down the corridor.

As soon as they were gone, she buried her head in his now bared chest and giggled at the memory of Tala's pitiful request. She stopped as she felt her shirt falling against her wrists. She removed it the rest of the way, finishing taking Kai's off, too and looked up at him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, moving onto his jaw, neck and chest.

"What the hell is this?" Kai swore, pulling ineffectively at a bra strap in an attempt to get it off. "Who would invent such a thing?" He scowled.

Suppressing a smile, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, watching his face the entire time. As it dropped, he reached forward, not sure what he was doing, but feeling like he really needed to touch her. So he did. He stopped at her gasp, before realising he wasn't doing anything wrong, in fact, judging by her expression, he was doing something right- very right.

Every kiss, every touch, he felt that white heat low in his belly and suddenly he wanted more. Reaching between them he unsnapped her jeans and pulled them and her panties down in one go, skimming them down her legs and over her ankles. Then he looked at her. Just looked.

Taking his hand, she led it to her- inviting him to touch her, sharing with him the 'gift of pleasure' as the boyfriend she had had a long time ago had called it.

Then, as he touched her, rapture on his face, she undressed him of his remaining clothes. And he looked just as good as he had before. Better, she amended, glancing at the evidence of his desire. Now it was her turn to touch him.

Lifting her gaze, their eyes met and held while they enjoyed being together.

Removing his hand, she walked backwards to the bed, pulling him after her. Laying herself down, she spread her legs and waited for him to join her. And join her he did.

**

* * *

A/N- **I know, short, but that was all I felt the chapter needed. It felt a bit weird anyway. I mean, I know it's anime, but they're still only fourteen. 


	9. Chapter 9

Key 

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"_**Bold, italic, and speech marks"**_ signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

** Chapter 9! Getting there, this chapter is again, a bridge chapter, solely existing to provide the catalyst for leaving the abbey. Warning- mention, (and slight description), of rape.**

* * *

**She belongs to me, but no one else does.

* * *

Chapter 9- Master and Servant

They spent time together often, now sleeping in Kai's room all the time. They were both happier than they remembered ever being, the happiness spreading to the other guys.

They'd have sleepovers, where she'd tell the boys stories of the world outside the one they led in the abbey.

It was hard for them to hear these tales and not want more; not want to escape and live a life out there. In fact, they often spent nights coming up with new ways of getting out.

The boys had actually been using their beyblades to start a tunnel from behind Tala's bed to outside- just in case. They weren't planning to leave until she the money she needed to find her dad and live off of till she found a new job.

This job was getting harder to do, she didn't know whether Voltaire and Boris had noted any changes in the boys (for they had changed) and suspected her, or whether they thought the abbey just really needed a spring clean, but they had been adding more and more rooms for her to clean. Recently she'd been working so hard she could barely make it to the bed before collapsing. Kai had changed her into a t-shirt of his more than once.

When it got to the point that she was unable to finish her chores, she knew she would soon get called in front of Kai's grandfather- her boss.

"You didn't finish, yesterday," he said when that time had come. "Why not?"

"There was so much to do I ran out of time." She replied, looking down at her shoes.

Voltaire reached out and jerked her face up until he could look her in the eyes. "Do not lie! I know there's something going on between you and the Blitzkrieg Boys. Did you think I wouldn't notice you weren't sleeping in your room? There are cameras around and their footage shows you haven't returned to your room for weeks! Who have you been sleeping with? Is it Kai? Tala? No wait, you've been sleeping with all of them instead of doing your job, you little slut! Boris mentioned he saw all the boys coming out of Kai's room the other morning.

"I hired you to clean. You, a girl, out of the goodness of my heart because I knew you wouldn't get a place anywhere else! And this is how you repay me?! You shirk your duties, and you think you can have a little fun on the side! Well if you want fun, whore, I'll show you fun!"

Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in a scream that was blocked by Voltaire's fleshy hand as he ripped open her blouse.

"Stop squirming, this is my right, I am your master, and you are nothing but my servant!"

_**Kai, **_she cried silently trying to block what was happening out. _**Oh, Kai! **_As Voltaire plunged into her, she desperately thought of Kai, bringing up all the memories of them together. It didn't work; the pain and humiliation took over until finally he was finished with her.

Slinging her on the ground, he did up his pants and strode out, his cloak billowing behind him, leaving her to huddle in the corner, shocked at what had just happened to her.

Kai headed back to his room after training. Greeting Ian who was just inside the door her looked around. Everyone was here except her. Where was she?

"Hey Tala, where'd she go?"

"Said something about Voltaire wanting to speak with her."

"And she hasn't come back yet?" Kai got a bit worried when Tala shook his head.

"You don't think maybe he hit her coz she didn't finish yesterday, do you?" Bryan too, was worried.

Getting up, they all went to Voltaire's office in search of her. Knocking, but getting no reply, they figured he wasn't in. Trying the door handle they found it unlocked and walked in. In front of the desk they noticed some white material. Picking it up, Kai swore. It was her blouse. Kai looked at the rest of the guys who had also figured it out, then started searching the room.

His eyes fell on something in the far corner. He squinted in the dim light and made out a figure, knees drawn up, arms wrapped around them, face buried in them.

He jogged over and sank to his knees in front of her. He lifted her face with a finger under her chin and gave her a reassuring, albeit small, smile. "It's okay. We're here now. We'll look after you."

Kai accepted the shirt Spencer held out for him and helped her slip it on. When she was covered up, he slipped his arms around her and lifted her carefully, wincing at her hiss of pain.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her, "we won't be here much longer. I think it's time to get out."

**

* * *

**Went a bit weird there, not exactly something I enjoyed writing about, but I felt I needed something big to happen to make her want to leave. 


	10. Chapter 10

Key 

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"_**Bold, italic, and speech marks"**_ signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N**- Not much to go now, last chapter in the past, next one will be in the future after G-Revolution some point. I know the escape plan sucks, but I couldn't think of a more elaborate one. **

* * *

**I own this story, but not much else- except a new watch my parents brought back from France for me.

* * *

Chapter 10- Laughter and Tears

The next few days went by slowly. It had taken little more than two hours to come up with an escape plan. They would plant a virus in the computer/security mainframe, in order to steal the money they needed, then they would escape through the tunnel in Tala's room, now dug to a forest outside of the abbey grounds, and outside of the security system.

The guys were really helpful to her. They scrambled to fulfil her every wish, and weren't shy about giving her a friendly hug when they thought she could use one.

Excused from training because Boris wanted to focus on the other boys that lived in the abbey in order to give Voltaire an all round performance at the monthly inspection, Kai and the boys went with her on her job and helped her with the rooms, Kai never leaving her side. Tala also tended to stick with them while the rest spread out to cover more rooms. Tala found he enjoyed the simple work, and was pleased when she told him he had an eye for detail, when straightening cushions and displaying ornamentations.

Ian on the other hand kept tripping over chairs, Bryan seemed to have a knack of breaking expensive antique vases, and Spencer was too heavy handed with the furniture polish, which he used on the windows as well as the furniture.

All of this was most likely due to nerves. Tonight was the night they would finally be free of this place.

That evening when they were done, they packed what little they had to take- a few sets of clothes and some food the chef (who had a liking for Tala, most especially his butt), had given them, (he felt Tala needed some more meat on his bones and regularly provided them with food).

They stashed these bundles under Tala's bed, and left her there. Then the beybladers went to the room with the computers they could access to calculate beyblade statistics. While Tala, Spencer and Ian stayed to upload the virus Tala had written, Kai and Bryan headed to Voltaire's rooms. They knew he was having a meeting with the Russian leader about some beyblade match in a friendlier, less personal part of the abbey.

As Kai had once seen his grandfather do, he pushed in the eyes of a portrait of the old man and waited for it to swing outwards. He waited for the security lights to switch off, signalling that Tala's virus was in effect, then reached in and stuffed handfuls of money in his boots, Bryan following suit.

When they had as much as was comfortable, they put the portrait back where it hung next to the safe meant to mislead people, and walked away from the room, back to Tala's room where the others were waiting for them. Dividing the money between the six of them, they picked up their bundles and looked at each other.

"This is it," Kai said softly, taking her hand and squeezing it. Ever since Voltaire had raped her, everyone had gotten much closer, including her and Kai.

She meant everything to him. She had introduced him to the world of boys and girls, had taught him how to laugh- how to love. He was able to feel for his friends, and was even starting to remember bits of his life as a small child- something that hadn't happened before. Judging by the flashes, he had had a life without the abbey- he hadn't been born in it as his grandfather had said, and he was determined to recover that life.

Tala and the others didn't know about themselves, whether they too, had a family out there somewhere, or whether they had been born there, as like Kai, they had always been told. In any case, they planned to find her and Kai's families, and if they discovered they didn't have one, they'd at least still have the family the six of them created.

That's if their plan was successful, and they got out before the security system was restored, and they didn't come across anyone on their way.

Kai looked at each of his friends in turn, then everyone hugged each other, afterwards, still holding her hand, Kai walked into the tunnel, Tala behind him, then Bryan and Ian, Spencer bringing up the rear.

The tunnel was dark and damp. Often they had to bring out their beyblades to reopen sections that had collapsed. What was holding the roof up was beyond her, and she kept expecting it to fall and bury them all alive. Luckily it didn't. What seemed like hours, but was really only about forty minutes passed before they began to smell fresher air.

Ten minutes later, they were out, and in the woods outside the abbey grounds. Careful to keep quiet, they suppressed cheers and settled for laughing quietly, grinning at each other again.

_**We made it, **_she thought, right before a shot rang out. Shocked, she looked around, to see Ian on the floor, bleeding from his thigh.

She glanced quickly at Kai, horror evident in his eyes, and then looked at the others, unsure as what to do.

"Run," Ian gasped, before sliding into unconsciousness.

The next few minutes were a terror filled blur to her, running past tree after tree, hearing barking, shouting, shots, snow hindering every step. All she could think about was how one by one her friends were being stopped. They hadn't planned for this, hadn't even thought that they might be caught, they were too sure of Tala's virus. Obviously someone had figured out something was suspicious and notified Voltaire.

Daring a quick look behind her, she saw that only Tala and Kai followed, the rest had been hit. If she squinted, she could see their bodies lying in the dirt. She hoped they weren't dead.

What she couldn't see, however, were people chasing them anymore, nor could she hear them.

"Kai!" She hissed. "I think they're…" She didn't have time to finish. She felt a burning sensation in her chest, then her legs gave way.

"No!" Kai shouted, dropping down beside her, trying to stem the blood flow. "No, no, no. No! Please don't… please. You can't. There wasn't much time- we didn't have enough time. Stand up… please, please…"

Tala fell to his knees a little way off, and looked at her, mouth slightly open in disbelief.

She couldn't leave him. What could he do? He didn't know how to live out here, he didn't know where to go. And this feeling… It was overwhelming. It felt he was drowning… He couldn't breathe.

"You promised…" he said weakly. "You promised we would find our families- be together. You promised…"

"I'm sorry," she said softly, gasping for what air her damaged lung could provide. "I'm sorry I have to break that promise. But I want you to make a new one."

"Anything," Kai told her, hand cupping her cheek.

"Leave me and run."

Kai's breath hitched, and he closed his eyes.

"Promise me," she asked again.

"I promise." He bent and kissed her gently on her forehead, then her lips. "I promise."

"I love you." She whispered, all she was capable of now.

Kai kissed her again. "I love you, too." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, then stood up.

Tala came over to hug her one last time, then joined Kai.

She felt peaceful as she looked up at them, her boys. Shifting her gaze to focus on Kai, she smiled. "Remember, sometimes it's okay to cry."

Kai looked down on her, the girl who loved him, and whom he loved in return and allowed a single tear to run down his cheek and drip onto her. The sounds of people were getting nearer. He was surprised they hadn't already come upon them.

Turning, to Tala and nodding, they began to run. They only made it so far before Tala, too was brought down.

"Tala!" Kai cried out.

His red-haired friend looked up at him. "Run, Kai. You promised."

"Tala…"

"Run. I'll hold them off." Clutching his bleeding abdomen briefly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Wolborg, launching it in the direction of their pursuers.

Kai took the opportunity and ran. He kept on running until he made it through the woods, until he had crossed fields and passed farmhouses. He kept going until he reached some tree-covered hills where he found a cave.

Sinking to the ground, he looked out at the snowy sky. He had never been this cold in his life- not even at the abbey. Kai suspected that the snow didn't account for all of his coldness, but that the loss of his friends was making its presence felt.

Images of them flashed before his eyes. The boys when they were young, receiving their first beyblades at the age of seven, on and on the memories went, until just a few short months before when she had entered their lives and touched all their hearts. He saw her again, as he last had, lying in the snow, red blood contrasting against her pale complexion.

One tear dropped and then another, soon he was rocking, heart wrenching sobs making their way out of his body. He missed them all already, and didn't know whether he'd ever be all right again.

**

* * *

**So, did you expect that? Hope it was okay for you guys, review please. 


	11. Chapter 11

Key 

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"_**Bold, italic, and speech marks"**_ signify telepathic speech.

**A/N- **last chapter! But there's an epilogue.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own beyblade. Someone does, but it's not me.

Chapter 11- Past and Future 

And he wasn't all right, but he was getting there. It had taken him a year until he made friends again, till he started to feel almost human. It wasn't easy, he had spent the rest of that year forgetting everything she had taught him, withdrawing into himself, hiding all emotion. He still didn't let it show, but he occasionally let himself feel it.

He often sat as he did now, against a tree, legs spread out before him on a branch, looking up at the stars, to where she was with her mum and brother.

The boys weren't there, however, they had all recovered, been brought back to the abbey, memories wiped and brainwashed into being the perfect soldiers to Voltaire. But that was now over. His friends were finally free of the abbey, and they had been spending more time together, remembering bits here and there. Their time at the abbey would leave a mark on them, however, especially Tala who was now a cyborg.

He allowed himself a small smile, happy that they were getting to know each other again, including the new friends Kai had made along the way.

His friends from the abbey were inside Tyson's dojo now, along with his teammates. He had left them a few minutes ago, memories of her being too much. Not wanting to cry in front of his friends he had retreated.

There was a particularly bright star, or maybe it was a planet, that he liked to think was the star belonging to her.

He thought back to what she had said about almost feeling her family, and knew what she meant.

Kai had often thought she was there with him, when he was battling, when he was setting foot into a country for the first time. When he wasn't feeling well. He couldn't help but wish she was with him more than just in spirit.

It had helped get him through, however. It had been days before he had found civilisation. The city he had come to had awed him, and scared him. He had never seen such a place- never seen so many people, so many cars. He had only ever seen Voltaire's through the window of his grandfather's office.

But he had got through it. He had discovered he had a lot of money with him. He had met Mr Dickinson, and found himself telling the old man a brief account of what had happened. He had helped Kai get a plane ticket to Japan, accompanying him and giving his address if he needed help. Kai had refused help in finding accommodation, he wanted to save as much of his money as possible- he would need it for food. He managed to find an abandoned warehouse to live in. Not long after he had joined the Bladebreakers at the request of Mr Dickinson.

Kai sighed at the memories. Then, glancing once more up at her star, he made his way back to the dojo where he found his Russian friends sat together, laughing at a joke Tyson's grandpa had made. Kai went over and sat next to Tala. No one commented on his absence, they all knew Kai liked to get away sometimes, no one knew why, though the ex-abbey boys had guessed.

Just as he sat down, the doorbell rang. Tyson jumped up to answer it, then returned to the main room.

"It's for you, Kai," he said, thumbing over his shoulder at someone behind him.

Everyone looked at each other surprised. Kai never had anyone visiting him. They all looked in the direction of the mystery person curiously, waiting for Tyson to move out of the way and stop blocking their view.

When he moved, they caught sight of his visitor. Kai stopped breathing.

**A/N-** OMFG! Who is it? Read to find out!


	12. Chapter 12

Key 

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"_**Bold, italic, and speech marks"**_ signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

**last instalment, aren't I nice posting them all at once despite probably getting less reviews for it!**

* * *

**I do not, nor will I ever own Tala and Kai, never mind anyone else.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Epilogue)- Dreams and Reality

Tala swore. The other Russians were speechless. Max noticed Kai looked like he was going to faint. The girl was, admittedly pretty, but he didn't think the guys were dumbstruck by her beauty, there was something else going on.

"Hi, guys." She said in a soft voice, speaking Russian. She scanned all her friends before settling on Kai. He looked good, they all did. She noticed he still wore the scarf she had given to him one day, but the face paint was a new addition. She also saw that he was dumbstruck.

"How?" He finally got out. He couldn't believe it- she was alive. He didn't understand how, he had watched her die, looked back at her cold body lying in the snow. Was this a dream? He moved his eyes all over her, taking the sight of her in, every feature, every lock of hair. No, this was real.

She smiled at him. "You cried."

Kai blinked, confused, and a little embarrassed.

"Phoenix tears have healing powers." She explained.

"I healed you with my tears?" _**What did she mean by phoenix tears? **_Kai supposed it was something to do with sharing Dranzer's powers. He had felt them before, and occasionally the phoenix's thoughts and feelings, and he seemed to tap into them in situations where he was scared, upset and in danger. He couldn't think of a situation that described more than what had happened that night.

He suddenly had a thought. "But what about the snow? Shouldn't you have frozen to death?"

"You ever heard of the phrase: 'you're not dead till you're warm and dead'?"

Kai nodded dumbly and watched as she walked towards him.

"I've been watching you. This guy's dog found me, and I got taken away to a hospital. Then went to look for my dad. I used to watch you all on TV."

"Did you find him?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Took me a couple of years, though. But I found him. I want to apologise, for breaking our promise. We were supposed to look together, all of us." She looked at all her boys, then back at the one who meant the most to her. "I found your family, too. I haven't spoken to them, though. I thought you should be the one to tell them.

Kai looked at her, speechless once more. Family. She had found his family. With a sudden burst of happiness, he stood up. "I'm going to kiss you now," he announced.

She closed her eyes and lifted her mouth up in anticipation, only to feel his lips not against her own as expected, but against her forehead, in the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. It brought back memories of the first time he had kissed her. It had been in exactly the same spot.

He pulled back, and she opened her eyes, both smiling.

"Me, too!" Tala cried, insinuating himself between the lovers, waiting for his kiss.

Obligingly she kissed his forehead, then those of the others, as they too, demanded their turns.

When done, they all hugged each other, in a group hug as before they left the abbey.

Tyson and the others watched what was obviously a reunion of friends. Tyson found himself wishing he was as close to his friends as that group were. They really seemed to love each other. Some more than others, Tyson noted with surprise as the girl and Kai shared a real kiss. They spoke in Russian again- Tyson couldn't understand a word.

"This time we'll go together, and we'll find everyone's families- maybe Mr Dickinson can help he might know a good PI or something. How about it?"

The boys and their girl form the abbey all looked at Kai. Then, holding hands, Kai and his girl walked to the door and outside, followed by Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian, and leaving behind a whole lot of explaining. It could wait.

**

* * *

**FINISHED!I know, kill me, I suck at endings. Personally, I didn't really like this chapter, but I though a bit of explanation was needed, though I probably haven't given enough. Hope you didn't hate it too much. Please tell me what you thought of this fic now it's complete. 

Hey, don't know if anyone noticed, but I never once mentioned a name or proper description of her. How do you think I did with that? I don't really know why I did it, except no name came to mind when I started writing this, and he shes and hers just kept coming out, and I found I didn't really want to give her a name. Do you think this makes her less real?


End file.
